


TLC (Tender Loving Care)

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Astrid is feeling a bit overwhelmed and Hiccup decides that she is in need of TLC.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	TLC (Tender Loving Care)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick one shot for a friend, hoping that it would cheer them up a bit. Or at least make them smile :).

Astrid sighed in frustration, running her hands through her hair while reading the words on the screen. She’d been sitting there almost all day, trying to get this work assignment done before the deadline, all while trying to organise the two kids _and_ keep the house organised.

Exhaustion felt like an understatement, she was...beyond that. It had been a relief when Hiccup had walked through the door, instantly taking over entertaining the kids so she could at least finish preparing dinner. 

But now the kids were in bed, fast asleep, allowing her to finally sit down and work on this report in peace. Easier said than done though, she was so tired that she could barely concentrate. So Astrid continued to sit there, watching the cursor blink on the screen and feeling even more disheartened. _At least it’s not due for another week,_ she thought. 

A quiet knock sounded at the door and Astrid swiveled around to see Hiccup leaning against the frame. “How are you getting on?” he asked gently. Astrid shrugged, gesturing to the screen. He gave her a small smile, walking over to place his hands over her shoulders, slowly massaging the tension out of them. Astrid hummed and leant her head back against his torso, enabling him to lean down to press his lips against hers. “Do you want anything? A drink?” he murmured against her lips. 

Astrid nodded. “I’d love a hot chocolate, with a shot of caramel syrup.”

“Whipped cream?” 

“Please,” Astrid replied, turning back to the screen. Hiccup gave her shoulders another squeeze and left the room, leaving her to continue watching the screen, hoping that it would just write what was inside her head so that she didn’t have to type it out. That would just be so much easier. 

10 minutes later, Hiccup came back into the room, empty handed. Before Astrid could say anything, he took her hand, insistently tugging until she stood up, letting him lead her away from the computer. “Where are we going?” she questioned.

“You’ll see.”

He led her into their bathroom and she gasped when she saw that Hiccup had run a bath for her. Not only that, he had also lit a few scented candles around the bath, placing her hot chocolate on the side, along with a small bowl of her favourite wine gum lollies - the ones with the soft filled centres. 

“You did this for me?” 

“I did. You deserve to relax. I know things have been stressful for you,” he said as his hands lifted the hem of her top. Astrid put up her arms so that he could lift it up and over her head, smiling when he quickly undid her bra before the top had even hit the floor. His fingers curled under the waistband of her skirt and underwear, pulling them down her toned legs, and off her feet, leaving her completely bare. “In you get, milady.”

Astrid didn’t need telling twice. She carefully hopped in the bath, sitting down and reclining back until her head rested against one end, feet against the other. The hot water immediately soothed the tension in both her body and her mind. She sighed with content, eye closing. “Hmm, this is nice,” she told Hiccup.

“Good,” he replied with a soft smile, brushing the hair away from her face as he came to kneel beside the bath. “I found that golden glitter bath bomb as well, if you want to use it?” 

Astrid nodded and watched as he unwrapped it before dropping it into the bath, where it began fizzing immediately. The water shimmered with glitter as it continued fizzing until finally it dissipated into nothing. Astrid moved the water around with her hand, lifting it up to see that the glitter had stuck to her skin. “I wonder if that will come off easily,” she laughed. 

Hiccup smiled, “Maybe, or you might be a walking disco ball for a few days.” Astrid laughed even harder, already feeling less stressed than she had been earlier. Hiccup held a wine gum out between his fingers and Astrid opened her mouth, letting him pop it in. 

“Mmm, so good.” 

Astrid opened her mouth for another and Hiccup was happy to oblige, carefully popping them in one by one until the bowl was empty. He passed over the mug of hot chocolate for her to sip at, sitting with his back against the bathroom wall while they engaged in conversation. It wasn’t until the water turned lukewarm, that Astrid decided she’d had enough and pulled the plug to drain the water. Hiccup was already holding the towel out, waiting as she stepped over the bath and onto the mat before wrapping her up with it. She began drying herself as Hiccup blew out the candles, taking the dishes back to the kitchen before coming back to the bathroom. 

“I don’t know if I have enough energy to finish that report tonight,” she told him truthfully. Hiccup nodded in understanding, holding his hand out for her to take. Astrid took it, letting him pull her into an embrace. Or what she thought was going to be an embrace. She gave a surprised gasp as he lifted her up, turning and walking in the direction of their bedroom. “Bedtime already?” she asked with amusement. Hiccup shook his head, bringing his mouth to hers to kiss her softly. Astrid melted into the kiss, not even registering that he was lying her down on the end of the bed until he removed his arms and her bare back hit the covers. She began to scoot back to the top of the bed but he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back towards him and bringing his mouth down to her pussy a second later. Astrid gasped, as Hiccup’s tongue slid through her folds, finding her clit instantly and sending shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. 

Astrid moaned, spreading her legs further to provide him better access, which he quickly took advantage of. He sucked at her clit, moving down to lap at her core and around her folds, causing her to mewl with pleasure. It felt amazing. Astrid couldn’t help but bring a hand up to twist in his hair, holding him in place as he continued to eat her out with fervour. He moaned along with her, clearly enjoying the taste while his hot tongue flicked everywhere, changing from her clit, to around her folds, dipping in her hole and even licking around her rim. The combination of sensations quickly drove Astrid to her peak, the warmness building inside until finally, it exploded and she came with a cry, writhing on the bed as Hiccup gripped her hips to hold her still while his tongue flicked rapidly against her clit. He only stopped when she attempted to clamp her legs shut, the hypersensitivity becoming too much. Her body continued to twitch with aftershocks, mind still dazed from the intense orgasm. 

Hiccup straightened, a mischievous grin on his face as she blinked up at him. “Are you still there?” he asked cheekily.

“No,” she replied as her body gave one final twitch. Hiccup chuckled as he sat down on the bed. 

“I know that you need to get this report done - that you want to do it. But if you are tired, how about we just go and play that new game I got, eat some mozzarella sticks with sour cream and you try again tomorrow when I have the day off?” 

Astrid nodded. “I like that idea.”

Hiccup offered his hands and she took them so that he could pull her to stand. Putting on a dressing gown, Astrid then followed Hiccup to the living room, sitting down on the couch while he prepared the game. 

“Hey Hiccup?” 

He turned from where he stood at the TV. “Yeah?”

“Thank you - for looking after me. I have to remember to not put so much pressure on myself sometimes.” 

“You’re welcome, milady.”

Astrid smiled, curling up on the couch. She hadn’t managed to get much of the report done, but tomorrow would be a new day.

  
  



End file.
